


Untitled Final Fantasy XIV Fic （by stepOnMeZenos）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 《帝国鹅患》阿拉米格今日天气晴转大鹅。作者：stepOnMeZenos原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/21187256
Kudos: 10





	Untitled Final Fantasy XIV Fic （by stepOnMeZenos）译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled Final Fantasy XIV Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187256) by [stepOnMeZenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos). 



阿拉米格平凡美好的一天，而芙朵拉愁眉不展。

她和骷髅连队都遇到点小麻烦，大家对他们也不怎么尊重，而且不能公开抗议这两件事让人更是憋了一肚子火。

她独自走在阿拉米格街道上，手里捏着之前某个傻逼官员塞来的信件，那大官看都不看她一眼，好像只不过是个送信的姑娘随时听候差遣。芙朵拉咬紧牙关，仅仅因为出生在阿拉米格就被加雷马人看不起，但要获得尊重就不能对达官贵人有任何不敬。事情严重起来她可是会被赶出官场的，那可不行。

芙朵拉决心势必要在加雷马帝国里取得一席之地，然后确保自己的阿拉米格人手下也能受到庇荫。她会的——

手里的信件被夺了过去。随着一声鸣叫芙朵拉低头看去，只见有只白色的鸟摇摇摆摆跑走了，嘴里叼着张纸。

她张着嘴原地愣了一会儿，才冲那只捣蛋的大鹅喊道：

“给我回来该死的畜生！”

* * *

阿拉米格的某一天，而芝诺斯才不在乎它美好不美好。

他今天选择在花园里用早膳，原因无非是已经厌倦了日复一日对着同一面墙吃饭。当然，并不是说这边风景更好。城墙看起来和皇宫内部同样乏味无趣。

随便拿起一道早点，对他而言吃什么都无所谓。仆人们早就不再过问芝诺斯想让他们准备什么膳食了，现在他们只是盲猜加雷马太子该吃啥就做啥而已。

不论御厨做什么菜品芝诺斯尝起来都并无不同。

石地板传来轻微的脚步声，或者类似的响动；啪嗒啪嗒的声音听起来不像是由他所知的任何种族能发出的。反正对芝诺斯而言都不重要，又不是刺客来行刺。

眼角余光瞥到有只白色的鸟晃晃悠悠来到早餐桌前，从桌上叼了一块面包。然后，它似乎发出胜利的嘎嘎声，继而摇晃着走远。

芝诺斯继续用早膳。

奇怪的是，大鹅不吞下那块面包。它走几步停下来转向芝诺斯叫得更响了，同时扑棱翅膀。芝诺斯继续当它不存在，鹅就把面包扔到脚下这才小跑着走远，嘴里还不停嘎嘎叫，仿佛已经厌倦了抢面包游戏。

至少，芝诺斯是这么理解的。

* * *

阿拉米格阳光明媚的一天，奥卢斯都不知道外面什么天气，他一整晚加早上都窝在超越技术研究所里，短时间内是不可能停下来的了，除非取得技术性突破近。

“如果我们能找到一种加强以太波形的方法……”他对堆在桌子上的图纸自言自语。相信只要做到这点，就能制造出完全符合芝诺斯大人要求的机器。这就是最后一个需要攻克的难关了——奥卢斯以皇帝的名义发誓，要么解决它，要么死在实验里。

（从桌子对侧传来一阵轻柔的沙沙声和同样几不可闻的鸣叫，奥卢斯都没注意到这些。）

他需要几天前起草的样板。奥卢斯徒劳地翻了一遍那些图纸，面前的地方找过了没找着，他站起来绕过桌子去另一边找找。

（响起了噗噗的脚步声，然后刚腾出空的桌子那头又开始沙沙作响。）

样板在哪里？它就在这张桌子的某个地方，奥卢斯知道自己把它放这儿了但似乎找不到它，也许是那些无能的助手放错了地方，之后必须得跟他们好好谈谈。……在此期间他用不了样板了，不过没关系，还有很多其他材料可以用。

奥卢斯回到座位上皱起眉头，他读过的文件去哪了？一定是在找样板时重新整理的一摞纸里弄丢的。于是他又开始寻找，但也没找到。掉地上去了吗？他蹲下来搜寻桌底，不知怎么发现一根白色羽毛落在地上。

他觉得也需要和清洁工谈谈了，

在找到神秘消失的文件后。

* * *

阿拉米格平凡的一天，雷古拉正忙于监督格拉提翁号战舰的物资运输。

士兵们忙着把补给搬到运输型飞空艇上，由飞空艇把补给运到战舰里。雷古拉站在一旁，在装货时核对清单上的物资。本可以把这项任务委派给手底下的人，但他没这个想法，凡事还是请力亲为的好。

另一名士兵搬着沉重的木箱经过，上面贴着战地军粮的标签。雷古拉赞许地点头；这名军人没有拖延浪费时间，不像他已经斥责过的其他士兵。

然后他皱起眉头，有只白鸟跟在士兵身后蹒跚而行，走向通往船舱内部的斜坡。士兵腾不出手，于是雷古拉挥着手臂赶鸟。

“嘘、嘘，走开。”

那只鸟冲他叫、扇动翅膀，最后摇摇摆摆走远，没弄出什么骚动。很好，他也不需要浪费时间去追逐那些流浪动物了。

* * *

阿拉米格漫长的一天，瓦厉斯讨厌它的每一分一秒。

他在前往阿巴拉提亚山脉的旅途中，来此稍作停留，沙漠的炎热和他的傻儿子让他失去耐心。自然，这个行省还算完好无损，蛮族们已经被吓得够呛了，但是，和芝诺斯交流实在是太……太气人了。前一天的会面中，他儿子就以平时那种了无生趣、爱搭不理的眼神看他，这种表情总是让瓦厉斯怒不可遏。儿子接受问话时每一个答案都完美无瑕，但就是故意挑衅的态度足以气死他老爹，这是瓦厉斯无法忍受的。

现在，瓦厉斯正秘密前往范·巴埃萨攻略阿拉米格时建立的飞空艇停机坪。格拉提翁号战舰太大了并没有停泊在那里，而较小的飞空艇在那进行补给和休整。他只想知道几时才能离开这个可怕的地方。

他看着那只不停嘎嘎叫的鸟大摇大摆穿过街道，一点都高兴不起来。它到底从哪弄来的那截绳子？肮脏的畜牲。之后一定要命令芝诺斯更积极主动地打击这种现象。

瓦厉斯全程注视着小型飞空艇从港口升起，飞到战舰下方。食品供应、燃料补给应该都已经完成了，休整完毕他们将继续前往阿济兹拉大陆。

接着他被什么东西绊了一下，努力稳住身形不让自己摔倒在地，但高耸的皇冠掉到了地上。和先前同样的鸟叼起皇冠，然后扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

奇耻大辱。

瓦厉斯咬牙切齿地跟踪那只鹅。他不知道为什么，也不知道怎么回事，反正不管怎样，这都是芝诺斯的错。

他笃定就是这样的。

* * *

士兵在雷古拉面前立定敬礼，“这是最后一箱了，阁下！”

雷古拉查了查清单，他们已经搬运完了在阿济兹拉所需的一切物资。他点点头让士兵们进行休整。他们在沙漠炎热的气候里辛勤工作，理应得到休息。

接下来，就在他准备下令发动飞艇时，之前那只白鸟——或许是另一只看起来和它一模一样的白鸟——再次匆忙地经过广场，朝着飞艇的舷梯走去。这回，它好像带着什么东西……

雷古拉皱起眉头。那东西看起来很像陛下的皇冠。他猜对了，过了一会儿热得面红耳赤的瓦厉斯钻出小巷子，悄悄跟在鸟后面。

到底什么回事？

不过还是等他们夺回皇冠再考虑这问题吧。雷古拉疾跑上去——他的陛下很明智，从不表现出不符合他身份的匆忙举止，但雷古拉不受这些限制——他试图把鹅逼到角落里。此时鹅改变了方向远离飞空艇，速度并不快，相信抓住它只是时间问题。

鹅丢下皇冠大声叫着，愤愤地（雷古拉脑补的）离开了。瓦厉斯追上去捡起皇冠，擦去上面的尘土。

抬头看时那只鹅已经不见了。好吧，那也不错。

只要它不引起更多麻烦，他也不在乎扁毛畜牲去哪儿。

* * *

鹅盘在一个不断振动的地方。它不知道这里是哪，准确来说，那个吵闹的、没有羽毛的大铁壳子不准它来这，所以它偏要过来。

在这儿总没有什么吵闹又没毛的铁壳子阻止它做任何事了。

尤其是指不要啄这地方任何闪亮发光的东西。

嘎嘎——

  
END


End file.
